


The scrawny and the brute

by Levinn



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, M/M, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinn/pseuds/Levinn
Summary: >>David wollte ihn hassen. Er versuchte es so sehr, doch mit jedem Spiel, in dem er auf Quentin traf, verwandelte sich dieser Hass langsam in Bewunderung.<<





	The scrawny and the brute

Als David Quentin das erste Mal begegnete, wusste er, dass er ihn niemals leiden würde. Er hatte diese schlaksige Statur und blutunterlaufene Augen, als hätte er Nächte lang nicht geschlafen oder wäre drogenabhängig. Ein wenig erinnerte er ihn an einen Zombie. David erwischte sich, wie er ihm zu Beginn des Spiels lediglich wenige Minuten gab, bis er sterben würde.  
Sie waren in Haddonfield, doch ihr Killer war die Jägerin. David versteckte sich hinter einigen Tonnen und lauschte, doch als er Claudettes Schrei vom anderen Ende der Straße hörte, wusste er, dass er fürs erste in Sicherheit war. Sofort lief er zum nahegelegenen Generator, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen, doch sein Gesicht verzog sich, als er Quentin erblickte. Der Junge schaute nicht einmal zu ihm auf oder grüßte. Wären sie hier nicht eingesperrt, hätte David ihn in irgendeine dunkle Gasse gezerrt und ihn verprügelt.  
„Hör zu, Kleiner“, begann er und fast schon aus Reflex nahm seine Stimme einen missbilligenden Ton an. „Du wirst niemals gegen die Killer ankommen. Es wäre besser, du versteckst dich.“  
Diesmal schaute Quentin über den Generator hinweg zu ihm. Sein Blick, obwohl eingefallen und müde, schien dunkel zu funkeln, aber er erwiderte nichts. Stattdessen arbeitete er weiter, fleißig und schnell, und als sie die Maschine zum Laufen gebracht hatten, rannten sie weiter. Sie schlugen verschiedene Richtungen ein, während Quentin den nächsten Generator ansteuerte, lief David zielgerichtet zu Claudette, um sie von dem rostigen Haken zu befreien, der ihre Schulter durchbohrte. Ihr schmerzvolles Stöhnen tat ihm selbst etwas weh, doch bevor er dazu kam, ihr überhaupt zu helfen, spürte er den scharfen Schmerz in seinem Rücken, den das Beil der Jägerin verursachte. Ihr grausames Lied hörte er viel zu spät.  
Es war Quentin, der ihn vom Haken befreite. Im kalten Licht der Straßenlaterne schien es, als würde er David feixend zulächeln.

~ * ~

Die meiste Zeit ignorierte David Quentin. Am Lagerfeuer tat er alles, um ihn möglichst nicht anzusehen oder überhaupt in irgendeine Diskussion einzubeziehen, und obwohl die anderen ihm dafür böse Blicke zuwarfen, war es ihm egal. Jedoch konnte er ihn in den Spielen nicht ignorieren, so wusste er selbst, dass es böse Folgen haben konnte. Er erinnerte sich, als er Dwight ignoriert hatte, kaum hatte er ihn kennengelernt, und die Konsequenzen waren fatal. Runde für Runde starb er, niemand half ihm und meistens lieferten sie ihn direkt an den Killer aus. So lernte er schnell, dass es egal war, wie er sich am Lagerfeuer verhielt, solange er in den Spielen fair blieb und im Team arbeitete.  
Dieses Mal befand David sich auf dem MacMillan-Anwesen. Er sah die riesige Fabrik, die sich vor ihm auftürmte und zum Glück war er etwas versteckt, sodass er die Umgebung fürs erste überblicken konnte. Für seinen Geschmack war es viel zu still, doch er konnte es sich nicht leisten, weiter zu zögern. Umgehend schlich er zu einem Generator und begann mit der Arbeit. Zwar war er allein, aber es war ihm recht. Im Notfall stand ihm niemand im Weg.  
Er hätte wissen müssen, dass die Stille zu verdächtig war. Beinahe hatte er es geschafft, die Maschine zu reparieren, doch bisher hatte er auch keinen anderen Schrei gehört. Erst, als das Licht über ihm zu leuchten begann und er die Klinge spürte, die sich in seine Seite bohrte, wusste er, dass er einen ziemlich großen Fehler begangen hatte. Er hätte wachsamer sein müssen.  
David stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, fluchte, um den Schmerz zu übertönen. Immer wieder schaute er zurück, während er rannte, und die ausdruckslose Maske des Wandlers schien ihn zu verspotten. Seine Wut steigerte sich. Wären die Killer nicht solche hünenhaften Monster, wäre er längst auf sie losgegangen und hätte seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen. Stattdessen musste er rennen und sich verstecken wie ein verdammter Feigling, wenn er nicht immer wieder aufs Neue sterben wollte.  
„Scheiße!“ Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, hinter sich zu blicken, dass er nicht einmal darauf geachtet hatte, wo er hinrannte. Nun befand er sich in einer Sackgasse, eingekesselt zwischen Bäumen und Felsen und selbst wenn er sich durch eine Spalte schlängeln konnte, war Michael Myers viel zu schnell, als dass er ihm entkommen würde. Also drehte er sich um, schaute mit entschlossenem Blick in die schwarzen Augenhöhlen der weißen Maske und erwartete nur den letzten Stich, mit dem der Killer ihn zu Boden befördern könnte. Doch kaum hob der Größere den Arm, stoppte er.  
„Hey, Mistkerl!“  
Es war das erste Mal, dass David Quentins Stimme hörte. Vielleicht war es nicht unbedingt dieser Satz, den er dabei hören wollte, noch diese Situation, in der er sich gerade befand, aber da war irgendwas, was sich plötzlich in seiner Brust zusammenzog. Beinahe zögerte er, aber als Michael sich umdrehte, um nach dem Jungen auszuholen, nahm er seine Beine in die Hand und rannte. Dieses Mal schaute er nicht zurück und versteckte sich. Dann wartete er.  
Wieder war es still. Er hörte keinen Schrei, er hörte lediglich in der Ferne, als zwei weitere Generatoren repariert wurden. Kurz fragte er sich, warum Quentin ihm überhaupt geholfen hatte, obwohl er deutlich im letzten Spiel sein Missfallen ihm gegenüber ausgedrückt hatte. Doch darüber wollte er nicht philosophieren. Kurz schaute er aus seinem Versteck auf, bis ihm beinahe ein erneuter Schrei entkam.  
„Gott verdammt“, fluchte er laut, als besagter Junge zu ihm schlich. Seine dürre Hand drückte ihn wieder hinab auf den Boden und bevor David überhaupt etwas dagegen sagen konnte, behandelte der andere wortlos seine Wunden.  
Bisher war Quentin noch kein einziges Mal von einem Killer getroffen worden.

~ * ~

David wollte ihn hassen. Er versuchte es so sehr, doch mit jedem Spiel, in dem er auf Quentin traf, verwandelte sich dieser Hass langsam in Bewunderung. Der Junge war zäher, als er aussah, und er war immer als erster zur Stelle, wenn David aufgehangen wurde oder er sich verletzt verstecken konnte. Meistens sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander, aber die anfängliche Anspannung, die wohl auf gegenseitige Missbilligung beruhte, fiel langsam ab. Manchmal lächelten sie sich einander zu. Manchmal versuchte David selbst neue Taktiken, um den Jungen vor dem Killer zu retten.  
Auf der Coldwind Farm blieb es lange still. Die Generatoren waren schnell gemacht und obwohl er sich in Quentins Nähe plötzlich sicherer fühlte, als allein zu sein, überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Er packte den Jungen am Arm, steuerte bereits den Ausgang an, als er es hörte.  
Gesang.  
Die Stimmen kleiner Kinder hallten von allen Seiten wider, immer lauter werdend, und er wusste, dass das ein Killer war, dem er noch nie zuvor begegnet war. Er suchte sofort ein Versteck, ermahnte Quentin mehrmals, ihm zu folgen, doch der Junge war verschwunden. Gerade noch in der Nähe entdeckte er ihn, wie er durch das Maisfeld lief.  
„Was tust du da?!“, fluchte er und rannte ihm nach, doch sein Schrei ließ ihn stoppen. Dieses Mal spürte David, wie der kalte Schauer über seinem Rücken unangenehme Spuren hinterließ und Herz schon schmerzvoll krampfte.  
Quentin lag tödlich verwundet am Boden. Sein Wimmern war laut und obwohl der Kleinere bisher nie seinen Schmerz offen gezeigt hatte, umso schrecklicher war es, diese Angst in seinen Lauten zu hören. David überlegte nicht lang, als er sich ihm näherte, doch was er sah, ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.  
Der Junge schlief. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, schlimmer noch, als sonst, und wie ein Zombie versuchte er, sich aufzurichten. Es war, als konnte er David sehen, bemühte sich, auf ihn zuzulaufen, doch mit einem Mal wurde seine Brust durchbohrt und ein erneuter angsterfüllter Schrei zerriss die drückende Stille, die über den Maisfeldern hing. Quentin starrte ihn nur noch aus leblosen Augen an.  
Ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig, als zu fliehen.

~ * ~

Er spürte die Anspannung, als er zum Lagerfeuer zurückkehrte. Jeder schien ihn anzusehen und er lief einfach weiter, um sich auf einen einsamen Platz einige Meter entfernt nieder zu lassen. Früher hätte er sie angebrüllt, ihn nicht zu belästigen.  
David konnte Quentins Gesicht nicht vergessen. Seine Haut war kalkweiß und seine Augen feucht und tief gerötet. Es war das erste Mal, dass der Junge Angst hatte. Nicht, dass sie alle keine Angst hätten, hier zu sein, aber es war eine andere Angst. Etwas grausames.  
Nur wenige, gefühlte, Stunden später kehrte auch Quentin zurück. Sein sonst so siegessichere Grinsen, das er immer auf den Lippen trug, war verschwunden und auch er schaute niemanden an. Er antwortete niemandem auf irgendeine Frage, aber zu Davids Überraschung ließ er sich gleich neben ihm nieder. Niemand sprach ein Wort, während sie noch in der Erinnerung an das vergangene Spiel schwelgten.

„Er gehört zu dir“, durchbrach David irgendwann die Stille. Er brauchte kein Wort oder irgendeine Gestik von Quentin, um zu wissen, dass er Recht hatte. Dafür spürte er die Angst, die der Junge ausstrahlte, noch zu deutlich.  
„Sein Name ist Freddy“, sprach Quentin schließlich nach einigen Augenblicken. Seine Stimme war leise, als fürchtete er, gehört und bestraft zu werden. „Er hat früher nichts lieber getan, als die Kinder von Springwood zu missbrauchen... Sämtliche Leute in der Stadt haben ihn dafür verbrannt, aber... er kehrte zurück.“  
David entschied sich, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Die Erklärung reichte ihm völlig und er konnte Eins und Eins zusammenzählen, um zu wissen, warum der Junge solch eine Angst vor dem Killer verspürte. Insgeheim schwor er sich, es diesem Mistkerl eines Tages heimzuzahlen.

Der Entitus schien für einige Spiele Gnade über sie walten zu lassen. Die anderen wurden gewählt, während er mit Quentin weiterhin in die Flammen starrte und schwieg. Es war, als könnten ihre Wunden sich langsam zusammenfügen.  
Irgendwann jedoch war David diese Stille leid. Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf.  
„Hey, Kleiner“, brummte er und schaute hinab, als Quentin ihn verwirrt ansah. „Komm mit, ich will dir was zeigen.“  
Der Junge zögerte nicht, mit ihm zu gehen.

~ * ~

Den See, zu dem er Quentin führte, hatte er erst vor einigen Wochen entdeckt, noch bevor der andere zu ihnen gestoßen war. Er liebte diesen Ort und sobald er der Spiele überdrüssig wurde und seine Nerven abreagieren musste, kam er hierher, um zu schwimmen. Das eiskalte Wasser beruhigte ihn.  
„Ich bin froh, dass niemand das hier bisher gefunden hat“, sagte er und zog sich bereits Jacke und Shirt aus. Kurz schaute er zu dem Jungen, der seinen Kopf fast schon peinlich berührt abwandte.  
„Es ist schön hier“, murmelte er, aber zögerte, als David sich weiterhin auszog. Vielleicht war es ihm unangenehm und zum ersten Mal glaubte der Größere, dass er es wohl vielleicht überstürzte. Dennoch stand er letztendlich nackt am Ufer und sprang bereits in das tiefschwarze Wasser. Sein Lachen klang befreit, als er an die Oberfläche schwamm.  
„Spring rein, es wird dir gefallen!“, rief er Quentin zu, doch er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Immerhin schaute er nun zu ihm und sein Blick sagte deutlich auf, dass er David für vollkommen verrückt hielt. Leicht verdrehte der Größere die Augen.  
„Ich werde garantiert nicht als Eiswürfel enden!“, rief der Junge zurück.  
„Wirst du nicht, ich bin heiß genug!“ Dass er Quentin dafür ein Lachen entlocken konnte, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber von Mal zu Mal genoss er es immer mehr, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Zu Beginn glaubte er, es sei wirklich nur aufkeimender Respekt gewesen, aber inzwischen realisierte er etwas anderes.  
Einen Moment später spürte er, wie das Wasser Wellen schlug und gegen ihn spritzte.  
„Scheiße, es ist so verdammt kalt!“, zitterte Quentin und schlang die Arme um seinen nackten Körper. David konnte die Gänsehaut sehen, die sich über seinen Schultern ausgebreitet hatte, und er musste sich beherrschen, ihn nicht zu sich zu ziehen, um ihm Wärme zu geben. Es wäre überhaupt peinlich genug, wäre der Junge näher, um seine langsam aufkommende Erregung zu spüren.  
Stattdessen grinste David ihn nur an. Dann schwamm er voraus, als er eine Welle Quentin entgegen spritzte und als wären sie wieder jung, jagten sie sich für einige Augenblicke durch das Wasser.  
David hatte nie gedacht, er würde jemals in solch einer Situation stecken.  
Vielleicht war es der Eifer des Gefechts, die Hitze des Moments, als er Quentin in einer kleinen Rangelei an einen Felsen drückte und ihm dabei so unglaublich nahe war. Im Mondschein erkannte er plötzlich jeden einzelnen Makel auf seiner blassen Haut, jeden Schnitt, jeden Muskel und David stellte fest, dass der Junge überhaupt nicht so dürr war, wie er von Weitem schien. Auch die Rötung seiner Augen war auf einmal nicht mehr so intensiv und das stechende Blau war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen. Er war perfekt. Für ihn.  
Quentin war es, der den ersten Kuss überhaupt einleitete. Es traf David völlig überrascht, doch er fasste sich schnell und wies ihn nicht einmal ab. Er schlang die Arme um den Jungen und drückte sich an ihn, erwiderte den Kuss so gut er konnte, ohne ihn gleich zu verschrecken, aber der andere gab ihm zu verstehen, dass es das ist, was sie schon längst hätten tun sollen.  
Ein Zittern durchfuhr Davids Körper und ein Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen, als er die Finger spürte, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten und hinab kratzten. Der leichte Schmerz erregte ihn noch mehr und er vertiefte den Kuss, zog den Jungen immer wieder an sich heran, als er sich an ihm rieb.  
Ein Feuer brannte zwischen ihnen.  
„David“, stöhnte Quentin, als er mit seinen Lippen über seinen Kiefer hinab fuhr, über seinen Hals und mit den Zähnen die Haut reizte, die sich ihm bot. Dann biss er zu, keuchend, lüstern nach seinem Geschmack und stöhnte auf, als er das Zucken unter ihm spürte. Mit beiden Händen griff er nach seinem Hintern, um ihn fest zu massieren und als der Junge seine Beine um seine Hüften schlang, drang er mit einem Finger in ihn ein.  
David war grob. Das war seine Art und er hätte sich wohl entschuldigt, wären sie beide nicht so unglaublich verzweifelt und zu erregt gewesen. Dafür ignorierte er das kurze schmerzvolle Keuchen und stieß mit dem Finger zu, fügte einen weiteren hinzu, um ihn zu dehnen und vorzubereiten, für das, was kommen würde. Der Körper vor ihm zitterte heftig, die Finger kratzten weiter über seinen Rücken und hinterließen tiefrote Striemen, die sogar an einigen Stellen anfingen zu bluten. Es war ihm egal.  
Er brauchte ihn.  
Quentin stieß einen Schrei aus, als David die Finger entzog und sie mit seinem Glied ersetzte. Er verkrampfte sich noch mehr und diesmal ließ der Größere ihm Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Das hier sollte für niemandem von ihnen als schmerzhafte Erinnerung im Gedächtnis bleiben.  
„Sieh mich an“, hauchte David, als Quentin nicht aufhörte zu zittern. Seine Augen waren leicht feucht, aus denen der Junge ihn ansah, und er strich ihm die leichten Tränen weg, die sich angesammelt hatten. Dann küsste er ihn erneut, langsamer, liebevoller, bis er verlangender wurde, als er nun endlich zustieß.  
Das Wasser schlug Wellen. Im Takt der Stöße bäumten sie sich immer weiter auf und dämpften sogar die lustvollen Schreie ab, die das Paar hin und wieder gen Himmel rief. David küsste ihn, immer wieder, liebkoste seinen Körper, während Quentin verzweifelt Halt suchte. Sie riefen gegenseitig ihre Namen, markierten ihre Haut, und kaum einige Minuten später stießen sie sich gemeinsam über die Klippe.  
Der eisige See umhüllte sie in einer beruhigenden Decke.

David hatte es nie kommen sehen. Er war ein Einzelgänger, der den Streit suchte, statt ihm aus den Weg zu gehen, und wenn er andere sah, die auch ihm aus den Weg gingen, war er mehr als froh darüber. Zu Beginn hielt er Quentin auch für solch einen Menschen, aber es war diese Begegnung, die ihn dazu brachte, nicht immer auf seine Instinkte zu hören.  
Er war sich so sicher gewesen, ihn zu hassen. Und nun dankte er dem Entitus das erste Mal dafür, dass er jemanden lieben konnte.


End file.
